Frozen Past
by VanillaMunch
Summary: Thrown into a completely different time, with the enemy you never knew. Sakura will begin to change what she thought was impossible, unintentionally. Time travel fic. ItaSaku. Young SasukSaku


Disclaimer: I will only do this once at the beginning of this story

Disclaimer: I will only do this once at the beginning of this story. I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, books / movies / games / music / anime or places that may be used in this story.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm editing this chapter, if you've read it, skim through it for the next few chapters to make sense Thank you**

--

_**Prologue**_

They died.

The ones I loved have died.

Sasuke lost his life during his battle with his brother.

My parents were murdered when I was 6 and I couldn't do anything.

I had lost my spirit. I trained harder but nothing came out of it. I'd lost my will to live.

My childish crush towards Sasuke had not been worth much to him. I never hated him for rejecting me. I hate myself for not making a difference.

Once Sasuke had died, I had promised myself that I'd revenge his death.

I shed no tears at the funeral, as if they had run out throughout the years wasted on crying for him.

Now, after only half a year after training after Tsunade-sama, I am one of the top medics and kunoichis of Konoha.

This accomplishment has done me well; I now have the choices of S, A and B ranked missions.

I'm now on my way to Tsunade to receive information on my next mission.

Little did I know that this was going to be one hell of a lot worse than I thought it would be.

--

_**Chapter 1 – Revenge**_

I walked into the hokage building, and walked to Tsunade's office.

I knocked 3 times…

6 times…

9 times…

Being her student for half a year was enough for me to assume that she was sleeping with sake bottles thrown everywhere. So I took the initiative and opened the door. "Tsunade-sama!" I yelled. She jumped up and stared at me. "Oh, it's only you Sakura. Could you have been a little gentler with my office door? Or should I just stick foam all over the outside to soften your outrageously loud so-called 'knocks'." I sighed, there was nothing much I could do with a Hokage with a hangover. "By the way Sakura, the information you need for your next mission is on the table over there. Now let me resume to my usual tasks of… my nap." It was funny watching Tsunade like this, she was like a mother to me, and therefore scolding her made no sense. So I took the scroll and left her 'personal bubble of nap time'.

The scroll was simple, assassination, Idaho Imaru, Hidden Village of Mist, whereabouts: Konoha Forest. And on the scroll there was a picture of the face imprinted in my mind for all my life, the murderer of my parents. With his slicked back hair and sharp eagle look of his, I knew this was my time to avenge my parents.

I ran home and packed a few supplies that I would need for emergency and set off. I rushed out and headed towards the forest. With my new and improved outfit (her new outfit for Naruto Shippuuden) and my weapons attached to my thigh, I started my mission

After a while of wandering around and looking for possible signs of Imaru being around, I got to a clearing so I decided to take a rest. I sat down on a log but just before I got comfortable, a kunai whizzed past my face missing my skin by a fraction of a hair's with. I jumped backwards and flipped onto a sturdy tree branch and there he was, standing not even 10 meters away in the clearing. My parents murderer. Memories of that night flooded my mind.

_**Flashback **_

It was a horrible day at the academy today, Ami was being as mean as she always has been and Sasuke-kun didn't look at me, or notice the pretty top I wore today. But I was going home and nothing was going to make it worse. My legs weren't very long, so I couldn't run very fast, but Iruka-sensei said I'm one of the faster 6 year olds he's seen.

"Mother! Father! I'm back from school!" I yelled. But there was no reply. This made me start to worry, mother and father always replied when I got home from school. I took my shoes off and ran inside. Perhaps they were playing a joke on me? I ran to the living room but nobody was there. I noticed a red puddle leading towards the kitchen. When I ran in, what I saw had scarred me from that moment on.

My mother had 6 kunai sticking out of her chest with the most agonizingly painful face I'd ever seen, and my father was lying on the floor with bruises and cuts all over himself. A strange man was standing next to my father and he had blood all over him with a murderous look in his eyes. My father looked at me and whispered his last word, "run…"

With that last word said, the murderer sliced my father's head off leaving his decapitated body to fall to the floor with my mother's blood. He looked at me and said, "Your next little one."

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Running out of my house and onto the street. I had nowhere to go, I had no friends and I was 6. As soon as I got 10 meters away, a bomb went off and my home had been blown to bits. Something or rather something sharp, hit my head and I started bleeding. All I could remember of that night were screams and two red eyes. The next morning I woke up in the hospital with no parents, no friends and no home. I was a lost cause.

_**End of Flashback**_

All I had left of that day are memories and that's all they ever will be. All my happy moments with my parents had been crushed by that event. I shivered but I didn't show it. I refused to, I'm a fully-fledged kunoichi and I didn't wish to show weakness. I kicked a nearby tree and down it came to the ground throwing dust into the air giving me a chance to launch my attack. I saw a shadow and kicked it. However my kick didn't connect with anything. A sudden flash of light was all I remember.

When I looked around I was in the same spot but all the damage that was done before wasn't made. I immediantly made my way to Tsunade to report what had happened. On the way there I saw a little girl that looked exactly like me running into what looked like my old house house. At first I couldn't believe it. It was impossible for me to be in a different time. I looked around and it hit me, this was my chance to make everything right. So I ran with all my might and sped towards my house, but by the time I got there, the younger me had began her escape from the clutches of the eagle man. I was too late.

I decided to do the best that I could and grabbed her and ran. At first I startled her, she struggled to get free and couldn't stop crying for me to let her go. She had assumed that I was partnered with the eagle man. But she realized her mistake when she realized I was carrying her away from him.

This time my house didn't explode. Instead, the murderer was outside chasing after us. "There you are, I thought you would take a shorter time to get here. I guess the legendary sanin's student isn't great after all!" he yelled after us. I wasn't paying attention to him. I was focusing on getting away.

But the problem of not focusing on your enemy is that your back is exposed to them. Noticing my mistake was too late, as I felt 5 sharp pains through my back and I turned around and ran towards him charged my chakra and spin kicked him in the neck and released all my chakra at once. The damage was epic, I'd cracked his spinal cord, it was an instant death.

On the other hand, it was a whole different story for me. I was losing blood, and I was losing it fast. I got up and looked at the little me. She was covered in blood, crying and holding onto me for dear life..

I looked up and saw 3 people walking nearby. I hoped that they would help. But before my prayers were answered, I blacked-out.

_**Hello readers**_ _**I'm editing these chapters so I'm going to be posting some new chapters really soon. **_

_**Cause I went back to read this story and I noticed so many mistakes xD**_ _**reviews make me happy and sorry for the LONG delay xD sorry!!**_

_**Vanilla OUT!!**_


End file.
